bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Double Voltage Julius
Double Voltage Julius Skill 'Phantom Hero's Ambition (30% boost to all parameters & ) 'Burst 'Glint Tactics (17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, & for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Intercepting Streak (19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, and for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Reverse & Wipe Out (20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, for 3 turns & and to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Aspiring Air Pirate ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Now, we are going to talk about the Thunder unit, Zelnite! Clearly, this unit just loves to steal things too. However, we all know that the original thief, Legendary Thief Zelnite, is always and forever the number one thief in the entire game. Zeruiah, you say? Pssh. She doesn’t make anyone happy when you see those Frontier Gate guides. Ahem… we’re still talking about Julius, are we not? Let’s get this show on the road. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Julius provides a 30% boost to all stats, giving units more survivability. Nowadays, survivability is an essence and to prolong that, HP and Def boosts have become a necessity. These are always great boosts to carry to fulfill this. Julius also provides drop rate boosts, including the 18% HC, BC drop rate buff. With this, drop rates will be boosted to a 53% BC drop rate (35% base + 18% from LS) and a 28% HC drop rate (10% base + 18% from LS). These innate drop rates aren’t too shabby, but they make very little difference in high-end content. There are quite a number of high-end bosses that carry high BC and HC drop resistances to make it seem like these boosts barely made any difference at all. Besides, these boosts aren’t the best in the game on LS as there is Xie’Jing with her 25% BC, HC drop rate boost on LS. For farming purposes, Julius is always a great lead to take along. He’s not the best drop rate buffer since there is Zeruiah with her 7% item drop rate boost, but it’s still quite manageable, nonetheless. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Julius's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Julius’s high Atk and damage modifier. Julius offers an 85% chance of inflicting Paralysis and Injury, which sounds very nice. Though, most of the time, you’re probably only going to be inflicting Injury. Most high-end bosses are immune to paralysis, which renders it useless because of how broken it is. Injury is still a common status ailment to inflict as most high-end bosses are vulnerable to Injury. Additionally, it can also be used to combo with status damage buffs, like the one Drevas provides. Julius also provides a solid 130% Atk buff. It’s not the best in the game since there’s Ultor with his 200% Atk buff and Atro with his 150% all-stats buff. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Julius's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Julius’s high Atk and damage modifier.. Julius inherits the 130% Atk buff on his BB, which, as explained before, isn’t the best in the game. There’s also his 200% BB Atk buff, which is also not the best in the game as there is Silas with his 400% BB Atk buff (SP enabled). Julius also provides the 25% BC, HC drop rate buffs, which aren’t the best in the game as there are units like Feeva, Zeruiah, and Tridon with their 35% BC, HC drop rate buffs (Crow Tengu has a 38% BC drop rate, but isn’t counted due to his low-tiered use). There’s the extra 2% item drop rate buff if you’re desperate for materials. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Julius's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Julius’s high Atk and damage modifier.. Julius starts things off with a 500% BB Atk buff, which is one of the best BB Atk buffs on UBB. There’s Vargas with his 900% BB Atk buff (SP enabled), which is close to double that of Julius’s. Just like SBB, Julius also provides BC, HC drop rate buffs, but this time, they’re 50% drop rate buffs, which isn’t too bad. Combining this with his SBB will net a 100% BC drop rate (100% is the cap) and an 85% HC drop rate. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Julius can self-buff his Atk by a maximum of 100%. As long as he maintains his max HP and his BB gauge momentum, Julius can make use of these buffs quite easily. Arena Score: 8/10 Julius has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is pretty good as it has a very good chance in proccing BB overall. Julius serves as an okay lead. He isn’t the most ideal lead because his BB utility only offers BC drop rate boosts. Unlike BB fill rate, BC drop rate boosts make little difference to what’s being filled in the BB gauge. Stats Score: 9/10 Pretty high stats, especially in HP and Atk. In terms of typing, my type preference for Julius is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Julius serves as one of the most ideal farming leads thanks to his item drop rate buffs. In other high-end content, such as trials, GGC, and raids, Julius doesn’t provide much else. His utility is mostly outclassed by other units. His BB Atk buff is already outclassed by Vargas, Gazia, and Silas, his Atk buff is already outclassed by Kulyuk and Atro, and his drop rate buffs are already outclassed by Feeva, Tridon, Zeruiah, and lots more. Julius’s appearance was short-lived for the most part. His roles became outclassed even upon release. We all know Zelnite still holds the legendary title of being the best thief out there. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Crystal *Beiorg's Armor & Blazing Fists *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Thief Gloves *Beiorg's Armor & Thief Guards *Beiorg's Armor & Advent Solace *Beiorg's Armor & Crystalline Egg Conclusion Total Score: 7.9/10 Zelnite still holds superior! Zelnite or Julius? Zelnite! Julius! Zeruiah pls Comment below on what you think of Julius! This or Zelnite? Do you use him for item farming? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Legendary Thief Zelnite *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah *Herculean Ultor *Neptunian Tridon Category:Blog posts